


Here’s To The Future We Never Thought Was Possible

by lostinthesounds



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Can we ignore that Abby isn’t mentioned, F/M, Fluff, dad bellamy, literally so much fluff, madi's first day of school, season 7 speculation, so bellamy is in sanctum with the rest of his friends, soft bellarke as parents to madi, the anomaly storyline never happened, we need it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthesounds/pseuds/lostinthesounds
Summary: It's Madi's first day of school, and she doesn't understand why her parents are crying in the middle of their kitchen with oatmeal in Clarke's hair as she comforts an emotional Bellamy. But, she gets it. They love her, and she loves them after everything they've been through.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 165





	Here’s To The Future We Never Thought Was Possible

**Author's Note:**

> I THINK WE ALL NEED A LITTLE FLUFF AFTER THE MESS OF SEASON 7 DRAMA. 
> 
> Please enjoy <3 feel free to leave kudos or comments, always appreciated!

"Is that your way of saying good morning?" Clarke hummed, eyes blissfully closed as she tangled her fingers in his curls to bring him close. He slides his hand from under her sleep shirt, still panting and letting his thumb and pointer finger glide across her stomach. "Because I'm not complaining." 

"I just think we needed a memorable start to the day," Bellamy reasoned, a lazy smile growing across his lips as he pressed a kiss to the underside of her jaw. "I can't believe it's here" 

Clarke feels her heart swell, knowing firsthand how much Madi and Bellamy's relationship has grown over these past few months. From taking hour long walks into the woods with Picasso to play games and talk about their day, to choosing to nuzzle into Bellamy's shoulder when she creeps into their bedroom at night with nightmares of the flame when she cries with regret. She could still remember the first time she called him 'Dad' as if it was the easiest thing for her, ( _"Madi, I promise you that I'm fine." Bellamy assured the worrying girl, trying not to wince when Clarke bandages his hand. It was his fault for being reckless in not watching where he put his axe, and he cut himself trying to reach for it to finish preparing the food for tonight's dinner. Using his other hand, he grabbed Madi's hand to squeeze when he noticed her eyes watering with tears, and promised, "I'm not going anywhere."_

_"There was so much blood," Madi said, squeezing back. Then, Clarke sighs and leans in to kiss Bellamy's forehead and looks to her daughter. "He's alive and well, Mads. He won't be leaving us anytime soon."_

_She ducks her head against Clarke's side, wrapping an arm around her mother and pulling her close. "There was a time where I thought I would lose you too, Clarke. I can't lose my mom again, and I can't lose my dad either." That's when Bellamy perks up, eyes insantly filling with tears. "Dad?" )_

They were her family, and she never thought she would get to live a normal life like this. She never thought she would be smiling at the thought of her daughter going to school for the first time in an actual classroom with a bunch of teenagers her age, or wake up in the arms of a man she's always loved, and look forward to taking her first breath of each day with sunlight streaming through the windows of her master bedroom in an actual house. 

Clarke lets her legs tangle with Bellamy's, her hand clutched in his shirt to tug him close so she could kiss him some more. 

"What time is it?" She asked, tilting her chin before licking her lips. It seemed like a dream, with his body pressed against hers and the contagious grin that makes her blush. If this was a dream, she never wanted to wake up. "Should we be making breakfast?" 

"I think we're okay," Bellamy says playfully, Clarke laughing when his curls brush against her forehead when she ends up back on top of her between her legs. He grabs her thighs, tugging her close and presses his lips harshly against her mouth for only a second before pulling away. She holds her breath, "I think we have some time." 

"If Madi ends up being late for school, I'm blaming you." She warned, arms wrapping around his neck, knowing exactly where this was going. 

Bellamy pulls his T-shirt over his head in a swift motion, mumbling “We should make this quick,” before helping Clarke do the same and he lets both pieces of clothing fall to the floor beside him. 

“To think there was a time where all we did was rush, we really should be used to this by now.” She laughed against his mouth, making a noise when Bellamy’s warm hands tickle up her spine to unclasp her bra. 

She would never get used to that feeling of admiration from another person. 

“No more rushing.” Bellamy whispered in a serious tone, and she nodded without thinking too much of their past. She didn’t want to think about the pain, or dwell in the feeling any longer, she just wanted to move forward. No more rushing. Clarke liked the sound of that. 

“No more rushing.” She promised him, but the moment gets ruined when a bird begins to chirp outside of their window and she knew her daughter wasn’t a light sleeper. “Expect for right now.” 

“You know I love you, right?” He rushes to get the words out, too busy with trying to slide Clarke’s sweatpants down her legs. 

_I love you too._ “More than anything.” 

* * *

“Blueberries or strawberries?” 

“It’s a genuine question, princess.” 

“It’s lunch,” A pause, smiling. “Not a five course meal.” Referring to the container of dried meat strips and leftover soup from the night before. 

“It’s her first lunch at school, and it’s something I never had.” Bellamy turns around from the kitchen table, his array of snacks displayed and Madi’s satchel hanging on the chair in front of him. He runs a hand through his hair roughly, then looking back at Clarke who’s making their breakfast oatmeal. “I just wanna make sure she feels special.” 

  
“You make her feel like that everyday, Bellamy.” Clarke assured, mixing the grain and milk into the bowl. She tightened her black robe, feeling content with the warmth of the tiles under her bare feet. “You already packed her stuff, don’t stress.” 

  
Bellamy makes his way into the kitchen and sighs, “I never thought we would be here, sending off a kid into their first day of school.” A moment of vulnerability shining, as he covers his face with his hands so she wouldn’t see him. “We’ve been through so much, Clarke. I never thought I would hear the word ‘school’ again in my life because I thought it would’ve ended a long time ago.” 

  
“Hey, don’t say that.” Clarke felt her eyes burn with tears, stopping her mixing to turn around and extend her arms out so he could walk into her embrace. When he inches closer to wrap himself in her warmth, she lets out a shaky breath. “We’re here because we deserve this. We deserve to see Madi grow up, we deserve to be here with eachother. There’s no doubt in my mind that this girl thinks of you as the best person in her life.” 

  
“She’s your daughter, Clarke. You come first.” Bellamy replied, and although she knew it was true, it wasn’t her point. 

  
“We’re going to be with her for the rest of our lives.” Clarke says, rubbing down his back in repeated motions. He sniffles against her chest, an arm wrapping tightly around her waist so they don’t move. “There’s no more just me. It’s us now.” 

  
What she didn’t expect was for Bellamy to back them up against the counter, and for the bowl of oatmeal to go flying into the floor when Clarke accidentally reaches into it to steady herself against his tight embrace. She tries to catch it after Bellamy pulls back, doing the same thing, until they realized it was a loss cause. 

  
Clarke didn’t care if her hand was covered in oatmeal, or if she had a mess to clean up before Madi came down, because all she could do was wipe at her forehead and look at her boyfriend who’s holding back a laugh. 

  
“Give her both,” She decided. “She’s going to be hungry.” 

Bellamy just nods. 

* * *

  
It's Madi's first day of school, and she doesn't understand why her parents are crying in the middle of their kitchen with oatmeal splattered in Clarke's hair as she comforts an emotional Bellamy. But, she gets it. They love her, and she loves them after everything they've been through. 

  
She watches from the top of the staircase, ducking her head to get a better view of the most important people in her life hugging in the kitchen. She didn’t know what she had done to deserve those two, but she was more than happy to spend the rest of her life with them. 

Curling a piece of hair around her finger and straightening the hem of her blue dress, Madi feels more than prepared for the day. 

  
Maybe, she should’ve stepped out of hiding when the bowl of oatmeal falls to the floor and rings in the silence of the house. She knew Murphy and Emori were sleeping still, so she wasn’t worried about them. 

  
She just naturally had a fear that someone would take Bellamy and Clarke away from her. 

  
When she eventually does decide to skip down the steps with a bright grin that makes it difficult for Clarke to kiss the back of her head when she’s smiling and whispering a soft “Morning, babe.” in her hair: she goes to Bellamy to say good morning. 

  
He’s sitting at the chair this time, her satchel in his lap as he packs the last of her lunch. He cant stop smiling. 

“Good morning, Bell!” She says before wrapping an arm around his shoulder so she could rest her head. 

“Hey Madi,” He cooed, his hand coming up to grab her wrist and squeeze lightly to acknowledge her. “You look pretty.” 

  
“I have a favor to ask.” 

  
“Uh oh, Mads.” Clarke says from the kitchen, “It better not be something that could get you in trouble!” 

  
“Mom!” Madi complained. 

  
“She cares,” Bellamy reminds the young girl, and Madi pulls away to sit in chair across from him. She gives him the side eye, and he immediately replied, “So do I, Madi.” 

  
As if it wasn’t obvious. She glances at the packed satchel that now lays on the wooden table, and raises her brow. 

  
Bellamy clears his throat, following her gaze. “A little too much?” 

  
Madi shakes her head, loving the sentiment and the way he gets so worried over pleasing his family. “Not at all. It’s perfect.” 

  
He lets out a breath of relief, winking at her because he cant do anything else when Clarke comes into the room. 

  
“Are you ready?” She asks, fixing the bun that rests above her neck because blonde strands keep escaping their hold, until Clarke just decides to leave her hair down. “Gaia should be here soon.” 

  
“Actually,” Madi drags the word out, looking to Bellamy. “Getting back to the favor I wanted to ask....” 

  
“What is it?” He questioned, tugging Clarke’s hand when she’s stuck standing by the entryway. 

  
“Are you okay?” There goes Clarke, her mother always thinking the worst. 

  
“I don’t want Gaia to take me to school.” Both of her parents tilt their heads in confusion, and she forced herself to explain further before nerves got the best of her. “I want you guys to take me, if that’s okay.” She doesn’t know how they’ll react, so she wrings her hands together when fear takes over instead. 

  
She didn’t want them to do more work for her, since they have already done so much over the years, and—

  
“Are you kidding, Mads?” Bellamy says with wide eyes, leaning over the table to grab her hand. Clarke walks around to hold her daughter close to stroke her hair, and Madi doesn’t care if it’s childish or if a thirteen year old shouldn’t be finding comfort from this because she needed it. He continued with a soft voice, “That’s what you wanted to ask us? Of course we will.” 

  
“We’re family, Madi.” Clarke pulled away to cup her full cheeks, and pressed her lips against her forehead. “We do things together.” 

“Together?” Bellamy asked, turning his gaze to Madi, wanting her to answer him. 

She knew it was usually their thing, and she felt honored to be included. 

“Together.” Madi promised, and she didn’t know why she was so nervous in the first place. 

* * *

“Do you think we have time to stop by Raven’s workshop before dropping Madi off?” 

“Why?” Clarke pulls her sweater over her head, then kneels down to tie her leather boots on. They had to hurry or Madi was really gonna be late. 

Bellamy was putting on his cargo pants and then buckling his belt, looking at the woman in front of him. 

“I know Russell had a camera somewhere in the palace,” He paused to try and remember where he last saw it, and he got so lost in his thoughts that Clarke had to hand him his boots. “And if we could find it, then we could use it to take pictures of Madi.” 

  
“You are an incredible man, Bellamy Blake.” Clarke stops him, tilting his chin up to kiss him sweetly. She loves how soft he could be, and she couldn’t lie, she would love to find that camera to remember this wonderful day. “So yes we could stop by and say hello to Raven, and find the camera.” 

  
“Raven’s gonna be happy to see her.” 

  
“I’m making her wash her hands before she thinks about hugging Madi,” They both laugh. “Emori told me that they stayed up all night working on greasing rifles and storing them away, and knowing her, Rae stayed up all night.” 

  
“We won’t need those for a long time.” Bellamy promised, although neither of them could tell the future. 

  
For right now, the future looked promising. 

  
“Then, you’ll have to teach me how to use one of those again.” She shrugged her shoulders. 

  
“Yeah?” He looks up at her with awe written all over his face, and for a second, she brings herself back to that moment in time where she was eighteen and forced to lead. 

  
She wasn’t forced to lead anymore. 

  
She wasn’t eighteen. 

  
She was in love. She was a mother, and had her friends all around her and she was moving forward. Life is a wonderful thing when you aren’t worried about surviving, and Clarke embraces the feeling. 


End file.
